Yuuram & Wolfram oneshots
by XxXAdishoXxX
Summary: One shots to do with Wolfram and Yuuri. This is Slash so if you don't like that then don't read this. I am horrible at writing so I am sorry if there are mistakes in my writing. Also I don't own anything in this fanfiction.
1. 1

Today Yuuri and Wolfram were going on a date at this Japanese restaurant called Bonzai's Resturant. It had been recently opened and Yuuri wanted to take Wolfram to the restaurant to try some Japanese food.

"Yuuri is this place usually so packed?"

"No but it's the weekend so most people come to restaurants with their lover or a group of friends." Wolfram nodded. The restaurant was quite packed so it was hard to find a free table but eventually Yuuri was able to get a table for them. The waiter gave them the menu. "What would you like to eat Wolf?"Asked Yuuri. Wolfram looked at the menu he couldn't understand a single word that was written. "Yuuri I can't read Japanese remember?" Yuri blushed and scratched his head embarrassed. "Ah sorry Wolf I forgot do you want me to order something for you or do you want to have what I am going to have?"

"I'll let you pick for me" Yuuri nodded and called the waiter over. あなたが注文したいものを決めましたか？ (Have you decided what you would like to order?) . はい、私はうどんと焼きそば (Yes I have can we have Udon and Yakisoba). 大丈夫、すぐに準備ができている (Alright it will be ready shortly). The waiter took the menus and left to the table. "What do you think about this place so far Wolf?" "This place is alright I am happy you asked me out on a date" said Wolfram. He smiled Yuuri genuinely happy that Yuuri wasn't acting like he was ashamed of their relationship. Yuuri blushed. "No problem Wolf." Yuuri saw Wolframs hand resting on the table so he held Wolframs hand and laced their fingers together. Wolfram blushed at the gesture but smiled happily.

A few minutes later the waiter came back with their food and they ate the food silently never letting go of each others hand.


	2. 2

"Yuuri you need to get up."

"Five more minutes Wolf."

Wolfram leaned over where Yuuri was sleeping and started to shake him. Wolfram attempted to try wake Yuuri up a second time but Yuuri wasn't budging. Wolfram huffed his patience was wearing thin. "Wimp you had better get-" Wolframs ranting was cut off by Yuuri grabbing Wolfram around the waist and hugging him. Wolfram tried to get out of Yuuri's grip but that only made Yuuri hold him tighter. "Yuuri let me go I need to train my soldiers" said Wolfram. "I don't want to let you go you're so warm" mumbled Yuuri who nuzzled Wolfram's chest. Wolfram blushed "fine do what ever you want you wimp" grumbled Wolfram.


	3. 3

Yuuri was laying on his bed bored. He looked up at Wolfram who was sitting on the other side of their bed reading a book. "Wolf I am bored." Wolfram closed his book and looked at Yuuri.

"What do you want to do Yuuri?"

"How about we watch a movie?"

"That's fine with me what movie do you want to watch?"

"How about the film Maurice?"

"Alright then put the movie on." Yuuri got up and looked through his collection of DVDs for Maurice until he finally found it. He opened up the case and placed the disk onto the DVD player. Wolfram and Yuuri sat on their bed leaning against the headboard of the bed and began to watch the movie.

-At the end of the movie-

"I like this movie a lot although it's kinda sad what do you think Wolf?" Yuuri waited for a reply but didn't receive one. He looked next to him and saw that Wolfram had fallen asleep leaning against his shoulder. Yuuri smiled and carefully laid Wolfram on the bed, he then turned off the television and fell sleep next to Wolfram not caring that neither of them were in their pyjamas.


	4. 4

"Wolfram do you know what day it is in 2 days time?" Wolfram looked at Yuri and tried to think hard what was going to happen in 2 days time but nothing came to mind. No special event or celebration on that day just a normal plain day.

"It's December 25th in 2 days time so?"

Yuri looked at Wolfram like he grew a second head. Wolfram was curious now why is Yuri making such a big deal out of a random day. "You mean you don't know in 2 days its Christmas!" Exclaimed Yuri excitedly.

"Wolfram looked at Yuri confused "What's Christmas?" Yuri looked at Wolfram shocked.

"You mean you don't know what Christmas is!" Wolfram shook his head.

"Christmas is a time where family's get together , spend the day receiving , giving presents as well as watching as people come door to door singing songs and just being so happy even if people don't have the best lives." Explained Yuri . As Yuri kept explaining about Christmas Wolfram was intently listening to everything he said since he has never heard of such an event.

Once Yuri was finished explaining he looked towards Wolf. "I must admit Christmas does sound nice but why was you asking what day it was on the 25th?" Asked Wolfram curiously. Yuri looked at the ground nervously rubbing his neck.

"I was wondering if you and Greta would want to spend Christmas with me on Earth?" Yuri's face was completely red. Wolfram looked at Yuri blankly after a few seconds when he had registered what Yuri had just said he smiled. He was so happy he jumped at Yuri with such force it knocked Yuri off his feet.  
"I would love to spend Christmas with you and Greta on Earth!" Wolfram was so thrilled since before Yuri didn't even want to be seen with him on Earth now Yuri didn't seem to mind.  
"I am glad." Wolfram got off Yuri and helped him up. They looked at each other both smiling. They ran out the room looking for Greta to tell her the news, never letting go of the others hand.


	5. 5

"Hey Wolf."

"What is it Yuuri?"

"Why do you love me?" That made Wolfram stop and look at Yuuri who was staring at the ground sheepish.

"You want to know why I love you." Yuuri nodded his head.

"I love you because your selfless, your considerate,compassionate, understanding, supportive and brave even if you are a wimp." Yuuri shook his head with his head looking at the floor.

"Geez thanks Wolf I feel so lov-"

"Although that is only a few of your qualities that I love about you" Wolfram stood and walked over to Yuuri. He leaned close to Yuuri and pulled his face closer to him by his chin. "But I love the most about you is that you see me, you don't see the Little Lord Brat everyone else sees, you see me and love me even when I am on the verge of barbecuing you and I love you for that."

Yuuri stared at Wolfram in shock. "Wolf I-" Yuuri was cut of by Wolfram kissing him it wasn't a lustful kiss it was a passionate kiss which expressed there love for each other more than words could. Yuuri laced their finger together and enjoyed being together with each other for now it was just them and no one else.

 **-I am sorry for taking so long to update I have been busy with school and I just finished my exams.-**


	6. 6

"Wolf I can explain!" Exclaimed Yuuri as he slowly backed away from Wolfram. Who was walking slowly towards him with a eyes filled with uncontrolled jealousy.

"You cheating Wimp how dare you cheat on my with one of the maids!" Flames started to come from Wolframs hands. Yuuri paled his body filled with fear.

"I am not a wimp nor am I cheating on you all I did was help her up because she hurt herself when she tripped" Wolfram narrowed his eyes looking at Yuuri suspiciously.

"The flames disappeared from Wolfram's hands. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. "You better not be lying to me Yuuri or I swear I will-" Wolfram was cut off by Yuuri pulling Wolfram into a hug.

"I know you are still hurt from the years of me rejecting you but I want to make it right so please trust me when I say that I would never cheat on you" Wolfram grasped Yuuri's shoulders.

"I know you are only doing this because you feel you have to not hurt my feelings but you don't need to pretend I am-" Yuuri grasped Wolfram's face and stared into his eyes a serious expression on his face.

"You are wrong Wolf I may have stayed with you because I felt I had to but not anymore I am still with you because I love you Wolf and I want you to believe that" Woflrams eyes widened in disbelief his eyes starting to tear up. Yuuri smiled at Wolfram and leaned their foreheads against each other. "It's ok Wolf I am not going to make you feel unloved anymore."

"You better not you...Wimp or I will make you regret it."

Hai (yes) Wolf I promise."


	7. 7

-Angst warning and also mean Yuri-

"Wolfram stop this now. "

"No Yuri you are my fiancé and you cheated on me!" yelled Wolfram angrily.

"Firstly I didn't cheat on you and secondly since when did I agree to being your fiancé. "

"When you slapped me on the cheek which made me your fiance"

"Maybe here it symbolises that but I slapped you because you bad mouthed my mum not because I love you."

"But then if you didn't love me why would you have stayed engaged to me for so long?" asked Wolfram confisedly.

"I stayed with you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings I feel nothing for you more than friendship."

"So after all this time your telling me you only stayed with me because you were to wimpy to break the engagement!" yelled Wolfram angrily.

"Yes since who would really put up with your bratty attitude!" yelled Yuri.

"W-what."

"Being around you is so frustrating you constantly get jealous over everything when someone comes near me well you know what I did cheat on you and I have been for awhile."

"Y-uri how could you." said Wolfram heartbroken.

"What did you expect me to stay faithful to you when we aren't even in a relationship and you know what else I never cared about you I only saw you as an annoying self-centred brat!" Yuuri kept yelling at Wolfram not noticing Wolfram had stopped answering back to him.

"You know what else consider this engagement over I'm sick of you finally I will be able to be free from you and to marry someone I actually care about!" With those final words said Yuri walked off not sparing Wolfram a glance. Wolfram stared at Yuris back in shock. He rejected me he doesn't love me at all. Wolfram looked down at the floor letting what happened finally sink in.

He loved Yuri with all his heart yet all he did was get his crushed. Even someone as kind as Yuri couldn't love him. But no matter what he would still be there for Yuri to protect him even if Yuri hates him.

 _ ** **Drip****_

Tears started to fall down Wolfram face one after the other. With no intention of stopping.

 _ ** **"I love you Yuri"****_


	8. 8

"Where could that Wimp have gone to now?" Wolfram looked around he couldn't find Yuri anywhere. They were currently on Earth to give them both a break from working plus it gives them time to spend time with Greta as a family. "We'll find him soon Papa I am sure" said Greta who was holding Wolfram's hand. Wolfram smiled at Greta and squeezed her hand. "There he is there's Daddy" exclaimed Greta pointing in Yuri's direction. Wolfram looked to were she was pointing and saw Yuri talking to someone although neither looked happy. Wolfram and Greta sneaked closer hiding behind a bush listening to the conversation.

"What do you want Nanami?"

"I wanted to know if you were free to go out together to the new café that opened up" asked the girl shyly. Wolfram scowled at the girl. Greta looked at her papa worriedly. "Papa it's ok Daddy's going to stay with us" said Greta confidentially. Wolfram smiled at Greta still staring at the girl slightly annoyed. "I am sorry Nanami but I don't like you like that plus I am already seeing someone who I love very much" replied Yuri. Wolfram stared at Yuri slightly shocked. He knew Yuri had started being more affectionate to him but it made his heart race to hear Yuri to say that. The girl looked slightly annoyed now. "What does she have that I don't?" snapped Nanami annoyed. "Besides him being really good looking he is not afraid to state his mind and no matter what I look like or how bad I look he has always remained by my side even when I have pushed him nearly over the edge" said Yuri who was smiling.

Wolfram blushed slightly. _He really thinks that about me._ Greta stared at Wolfram happy. "See Papa I told you Daddy won't leave us." Wolfram nodded happily. "Yes you did." The girl stared at Yuri shocked and slightly disgusted. "You are gay you're kidding me" exclaimed Nanami. Yuri sighed "I am not lying I am gay and currently seeing someone." The girls mouth opened wide still in disbelief. Greta giggled at the girls expression even Wolfram found it amusing. "I don't believe you I won't except it till I see who stole you from me" shouted Nanami. Wolfram was starting to get annoyed again. _That's it I am ending this now._

Wolfram got out of the bush and walked over to Yuri with Greta next to him. Wolfram let go of Greta so she could run up to Yuri while he stood next to him. "Daddy there you are we were looking for you!" said Greta excitedly. Yuri smiled and pulled Greta in a hug. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Yuri let go of Greta and held her hand. "You better make it up to us Yuri" said Wolfram. Yuri nodded happily. "I will don't worry Wolf" replied Yuri. Nanami started to get more annoyed at being forgotten. "Who are they Yuri" demanded Nanami. "This is my fiancé Wolfram Von Bielefeld and this is our daughter Greta" explained Yuri. Nanami turned to Wolfram. "So it's you who took him away from me" shouted Nanami. Wolfram glared at her his fist clenched. "No he is mine and always will be" stated Wolfram. Before she could say anything more Yuri stopped her. "Listen Nanami I was never yours so stop it" said Yuri who was starting to get annoyed. "Fine but don't come crying to me when you realise your mistake" shouted Nanami and she stormed off.

Yuri turned to Wolfram smiling. "Lets go it's not too late to go out" said Yuri. Wolfram smiled and laced his hand with Yuri. All three of the decided to not let that girl ruin their day and they spent the day together happy.


	9. 9

Warning: Angst and sad ending

I coughed violently throwing up more flowers coated in my blood. I had the Hanahaki disease which started from my unrequited love with Yuri. Just thinking about him makes the pain worse. It hurts so much this pain is nothing in comparison to the pain of living without Yuri. If I let this grow I will die but if I remove it my feelings and memories about Yuri will disappear that is not a option I vowed to be by his side even if it's not as a lover. There is a third option which is the least likely to help is if the person you love returns your feelings the disease is cured which I know is not happening since he is got married last week. I felt tears fall down my face the loneliness and pain was too much but I only has silence for comfort.

\- Flashback-

"Do you Yuri Shibuya take Cornelia Asara as your wife"  
"I do"

"Do you Cornelia Asara take Yuri Shibuya as your husband"

"I do"

"Then you make kiss the bride"

-End of flashback-

\- 1 Month later-

"What's your final decision Lord Bielefield"

"Let it keep growing"

The healer looked at me shocked. "You are aware you'll die right!" I smiled sadly. "I al..way..s d..id bu..t I ca..n't le..av..e hi..m ev..en if I kno..w it is lit..eral..ly kill..ing me bei..ng ar..oun..d him" The healer nodded sadly. "Of course do you wish to know how long you have left." I nodded weakly. "You won't live to tomorrow" I nodded. "He is n..ot awa..re ?" The healer nodded. "His majesty will be informed that you died during battle."

"Good."

"I must take my leave please excuse me" the healer bowed and left the room.

I looked outside the window they sky looked so beautiful.

"I love you Yuri and I hope you are happy" I started to cough more blood and flowers my time is nearly up.

"Farewell"

The boy didn't wake up but when they found his body on his room he looked so peaceful. Everyone mourned the death of the boy especially his brothers and even Gwendal.


	10. 10

Wolfram was looking around for Yuri but he couldn't seem to find him anywhere. "I wonder where that Wimp is now." Wolfram eventually passed a room and heard someone speak. "No, I need to rub that out there it looks better now." Wolfram walked towards the door and knocked. "Are you in there Yuri?" A crash was heard and some rustling. "No don't come in yet!" Wolfram was really suspicious now and despite what Yuri said still opened the door.

And what he opened the door to see was surprising. "What is this Yuri?" Yuri looked down rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Just some drawings I have done." Wolfram looked around the room and saw multiple pieces of art all which were really well drawn. "These are beautiful Yuri," said Wolfram amazed. Yuri blushed "there really not I am not that good at drawing." That caused Wolfram to walk closer to Yuri and looked at his latest piece of work. "Yuri is that me."

"Well yeah it's you and your brothers but it's nothing special" Wolfram leaned towards Yuri and grabbed his shoulders. "Don't you dare say that Yuri you have a real talent with drawing, I really don't understand how you could think otherwise." Yuri smiled slightly and hugged Wolfram. "Thanks, Wolf" this caused Wolfram to blush. "It's alright Yuri."


End file.
